Many current implantable medical devices, such as, for example, implantable cardiac devices (e.g., cardiac pacemakers, implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs), implantable loop recorders (ILRs), and so on) include a wireless communication interface whereby information relating to the operation of the device (e.g., diagnostic information) may be regularly or periodically transmitted outside the body of the patient periodically to a separate computing system or device for analysis. This information may then, in some instances, form the basis for one or more changes in the programming of the device to improve the operation of the device. Generally, each device manufacturer employs its own proprietary data format for the information being accessed from the device, as well as for any data being provided to a care provider that summarizes that information.
In some examples, the patient may travel to a medical clinic, an office associated with the manufacturer of the device, or another site to facilitate accessing of the information from the device using a special-purpose programming device. Alternatively, medical personnel may travel to the home of the patient with the programming device to perform the accessing, analysis, and programming operations.
In other instances, a remote monitor associated with the particular manufacturer may be installed in the home of the patient so that the remote monitor may access the information and forward it over a communication interface (e.g., the Internet) to a server operated by the manufacturer. The manufacturer server may then provide that information on a website accessible by medical personnel at a medical clinic or other site for analysis or review. If a device programming change is then advised, the patient may then be requested to travel to the clinic or office, or trained personnel may be directed to the home of the patient with the required equipment, to effect the programming changes.
With the above aspects in mind, as well as others not explicitly discussed herein, various embodiments of a medical device data access system are disclosed herein.